<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【超蝙】我救的到底是只猫还是只蝙蝠 by XuYing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197867">【超蝙】我救的到底是只猫还是只蝙蝠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing'>XuYing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dog/cat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一条想引人注意、偏偏无法引人注意的超狗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Superman/Batman, 克拉克/布鲁斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【超蝙】我救的到底是只猫还是只蝙蝠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>猫狗向AU <br/> 轻松向</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    克拉克是一条来自堪萨斯州的金毛，它自出生起就生活在一个城郊的小农场，无拘无束的放养生活以及好动的天性（属于“撒手没”）让它的身体长得格外健壮。它承认自己长的是有那么一点点……大，农场的主人也一度怀疑自己养的不是一条金毛，而是一只“丢了面罩”的坎高犬。克拉克的四肢修长，站立时有一米多高，它的毛发如秋收时随风摇曳的麦浪，饱和的金黄色比洒在湖面的夕阳还要耀眼夺目。每当它肆意奔跑时，人们的目光总是不由自主的汇集到它的身上，这就是它偶尔能接到几个犬类专用洗发水代言的原因。但一旦它停下来，仿佛是午夜十二点响起的钟声，人们对它的关注如同仙女教母的魔法，消失得比退潮的潮水还要迅速。</p>
<p>    正是这个原因导致克拉克至今也没有红起来，哪怕它走在路上，身旁的电视里恰好放着它的广告，看广告的人也无法将广告里的明星狗和身边的金毛联系到一起。</p>
<p>    克拉克觉得很失望，它的狗生仿佛失去了方向。</p>
<p>    它喜欢拍广告，喜欢展示自己的力量，也喜欢成为别人目光聚集的中心，但是现实告诉它，它的梦想没有实现的可能。</p>
<p>    比起它克拉克肯特这个小透明的身份，它的另一个身份绝对称得上是家喻户晓。</p>
<p>    那就是超狗。</p>
<p>    一切都来源于一部狗狗特工电影。里面的男主角明面上是条貌不出众的狗，背地里却是条拥有超级速度、超级力量和超级大脑的超狗。因为它的出现，克拉克萌发了一种自己会不会也是一条不同寻常的狗的想法。</p>
<p>    于是，某一个月黑风高的夜晚，它披着主人的红外套来到了离农场“不远”的一处断崖，它坚信自己和超狗一样会飞，所以毅然决然的从断崖跳了下去。（警告:请所有小狗切勿模仿）事实证明，克拉克真的是一条超狗，它不仅有超级速度、超级力量和超级大脑，还有热视线、冷冻呼吸、钢铁身躯以及许许多多尚未开发的技能（毕竟想开发超能力需要特定的环境）。因为这些技能，克拉克经常帮助人类做一些自己力所能及的事，救救下不了树的小猫、牵着老爷爷老奶奶过马路、抓抓小偷什么的。人们喜欢用照片记录它做好事时的样子，不知不觉，它在推特上出了名，被网民们灌上了超狗的名号。</p>
<p>    这令克拉克更加郁闷了，明明是同一条狗，穿了一件红外套你们就不认识了吗？还有它的主人，他竟然让克拉克多跟新闻报道里的超狗多多学习，不要一天到晚玩得不见踪影。如果克拉克会说人话，它肯定会说“主人，你就算认不出照片里的狗是我你也该认出自己的红外套啊！这年头大红外套上绣个红黄相间的‘S’也就只剩你了。”</p>
<p>    说了这么多，好像还没说到今天的重点。</p>
<p>    今天，克拉克终于决定离开自己常年蹲守、日夜寻求出名机会的大都会，它要去隔壁的哥谭再寻别的发展道路。大都会明星狗的数量几近饱和，哥谭恰恰相反，那里似乎很少见到狗，这或许是个机会。</p>
<p>    是的，我们的克拉克还是没有放弃做一只明星狗。（哼，像超狗那样“作弊”得来的人气，我才不稀罕(ಥ_ಥ)）</p>
<p>    重整信心，克拉克再次踏上征途，这次它的目标是征服哥谭。</p>
<p>    它要为自己的梦想而努力，它要为……自己的命而奋斗。</p>
<p>    当它的前爪刚踩到哥谭的土地上，克拉克立刻敏锐的察觉到周围人发出的不善气息，警惕的目光几乎都集中到了那只“越界”的爪子上，和克拉克第一次不小心被自己的热视线射到时的感觉差不多。</p>
<p>    哥谭人似乎不欢迎它的到来，或是说不欢迎狗。但没关系，克拉克有信心，它一定会让这座城市接受狗狗，发现狗狗们到底有多么的可爱。</p>
<p>    哥谭大马路没有大都会的宽阔，沿着主干路走，你能在任何一个路口找到多条蜿蜒且看不到尽头的小巷。当时正值中午，路上人来人往，他们大多是只身一人行走，没有与周围人交谈的打算。与大都会人相比，哥谭人显得更为冷漠。安静的街道除了汽车偶尔有气无力的喇叭声，只有猫咪懒洋洋、软绵绵的叫声，这里根本没有狗的……等等！猫咪？！</p>
<p>    克拉克和周围的人齐刷刷将头转向哥谭大门旁那棵生长最为良好、视野最好的树。那是一棵不知名的树，它从哥谭建成之日便存在了，与这座城市的年纪一般大。层层叠叠的树叶遮蔽了太阳直射入哥谭的阳光，为这座城市提供一小片阴凉，那些从树叶和树叶间漏出的细小繁多的光斑仍有莫名的能力，一不小心就叫人看迷了眼，完全忘了自己在找什么。</p>
<p>    是的，他们还记得自己原本在找什么吗？</p>
<p>    当目光无意间触碰到油画般的绿叶里那一抹不和谐的黑色，他们才想起来自己原本想找什么。</p>
<p>    那是一只黑猫，一只通身黝黑、即使是阳光也无法驱散一丁点猫毛颜色的纯正黑猫。</p>
<p>    它在被发现的第一时间吸引了所有哥谭人的目光。猫咪慵懒的缩成一团，享受着午后阳光的偏爱，毛茸茸的黑尾巴自然垂挂着，有一下没一下的拨动树下看猫群众的心弦。</p>
<p>    真是只慵懒迷人的小猫咪。</p>
<p>    那是哥谭的布鲁西宝贝，哥谭的大众情猫。它平时就喜欢待在这棵最高、最大的树上晒太阳，顺便安抚哥谭一众猫奴。它尝试过各种离奇的睡姿，今天这种算是最保守、最乖巧的了，面对难得出现的“猫球”，哥谭人民纷纷拿出手机拍照留念。</p>
<p>    但凡是哥谭人，都知道布鲁西的脚从不轻易落地，不管去哪儿都有管家抱着它。这次也没有什么差别，等它睡醒了管家就会来接它回韦恩大宅，所以他们得趁现在多拍几张照，不然又只能从电视机里看到它的身影了。</p>
<p>    克拉克见众人拿出手机不断为树上的那只黑猫拍照，它本能认为那只黑猫需要帮助，大都会的猫也是这样，不过大都会人更喜欢直接喊超狗帮忙，而不是手机发帖子求助。</p>
<p>    为了不在刚到哥谭的第一天就暴露身份，克拉克决定以克拉克肯特的身份来帮助这只可怜的小猫咪。</p>
<p>    趁着大家都在抬头拍照，克拉克低调地快速钻过人群，虽然庞大的身躯让它频频挤着别人，但它还是很快到达了大树底下。它现在不是使用超狗的飞行能力，不过不要紧，它自身的跳跃能力也十分惊人。在众人的尖叫声中，它顺利的踩中了大树的第一根枝桠，狠狠地晃荡几下后，枝桠佝偻着背，勉强承受住了一只狗的重量。（克拉克稍微作了点弊，它浮在空中，只将自身六分之一的重量压在枝桠上，不然……）</p>
<p>    它心想，幸好踩到了。被众人刚才那么一吓，它差点踩空，被人隐藏的秘密也差一点就暴露了。在众人极度“友善”的目光中，克拉克还是蹦到了那只看起来像“弱小可怜”的猫咪身边。</p>
<p>    看，多可怜的猫咪，离地面的高度吓得它一动都不敢动。</p>
<p>    克拉克极其熟练地叼起猫咪后颈的皮毛，晃晃悠悠准备下树。多次救猫被反挠的经历告诉它猫咪后颈就是它们的开关，一旦咬住那里，被救助的猫咪简直比商店柜台里的布娃娃还乖巧可爱，任由它摆弄。</p>
<p>    克拉克望了一眼树下越聚越多的民众，不由感叹哥谭的人的热心。</p>
<p>    你看，他们早早准备好了网子，一副随时准备动手的样子，一定是为了防止它们不小心摔下去，到时可以用网子接住它们。不过放心，有它超狗在，怎么可能出现这种情况呢？还有些火把和棍棒，火把是用来照明吗？克拉克抬头瞅了眼还挂在半空中的太阳，心想大白天应该用不上吧。那么棍棒……</p>
<p>    克拉克一边思考着民众准备的工具都有什么用途，一边继续寻找落脚点下树。它晃晃悠悠的动作让布鲁斯产生了一种被阿福叫起床的错觉，但阿福平时的动作更为温柔。</p>
<p>    “阿福，再五分钟。”布鲁斯软绵绵的“喵”了一声，刚睁开一条缝的猫眼再次闭合，尾巴讨好的往身后蹭了蹭。它的反应产生的影响堪比往清水里投入一小块钠，围着大树的民众情绪瞬间沸腾，群情鼎沸，有人试图跳起来去够它们。</p>
<p>    布鲁斯的尾巴很不凑巧的蹭过克拉克的鼻子，痒痒的感觉令它不怎么舒服，但克拉克现在还叼着布鲁斯，不方便说话，只能用喉咙含糊不清的发出几声呜咽以示自己的的抗议。</p>
<p>    没有得到管家的回应，布鲁斯立刻察觉到了不对劲，但是梦的魔法棒将它的大脑搅得晕晕乎乎，它第一时间不知道该露出属于谁的表情好。</p>
<p>    所以克拉克下了树之后见到了一只满脸冷漠的猫，那双眯起来（困）的猫眼似乎在问它为什么要多管闲事。没等克拉克感到委屈，身后的人群已经抡起棍棒朝它们追了上来。</p>
<p>    身为一只在大都会工作多年的狗，迟钝的克拉克此时终于感受到众人的恶意。它二话不说撒开腿就跑，同时没有忘记带走布鲁斯。</p>
<p>    我救的猫怎么能再让你们欺负了呢。</p>
<p>    克拉克悄悄加快自己的速度，利用自身优势迅速拉开距离，等众人发现它的逃跑速度不寻常时，它已经消失不见了。经过一路的颠簸，终于找到了一条静僻无人的小巷子，克拉克这才放下了布鲁斯。它谨慎的迅速检查四周，确定暂时安全之后才重新坐回布鲁斯对面。</p>
<p>    它带回来的黑猫似乎一点都不害怕，还有时间悠闲的为自己舔有些凌乱猫毛。（呸，它舔到了那条金毛的口水，刚才的奔跑害得它的口水分泌格外旺盛，它们顺着布鲁斯黝黑靓丽的猫毛从它的脖子一直流到了它的手臂）</p>
<p>    “你不害怕吗？刚才那些人想抓你。”克拉克耷拉着长长的舌头喘着粗气，几秒钟后，两只爪子前积了一小摊口水。原谅它，就算是一只超狗，高速奔跑之后也会觉得累。</p>
<p>    “……”克拉克不知道自己理解的对不对，但它认为自己刚刚收到了一枚来自救助对象的白眼。“我不认为他们是想抓我，相反，他们是想抓你。你这只流浪狗。还有，你打扰了我的午睡。”</p>
<p>    “我不是流浪狗，我有狗牌。”说着克拉克露出了脖子下被浓密的深金色长毛挡住的狗牌，“我当时不知道你在午睡，毕竟……（大都会的猫通常不会选择在树上午睡）”</p>
<p>    “哦？是吗？”布鲁斯看到了克拉克的名字、住址以及主人的电话号码，这只是只普通的家犬，“但是……”</p>
<p>    布鲁斯突然停下舔毛的动作，它踩着猫步走到克拉克的身前，然后伸出爪子……</p>
<p>    因为种族差异，布鲁斯和克拉克在体型上差距颇大，也就是说……布鲁斯够不到克拉克的头，即使它站直身子，顶多只能够到对方的胸毛。</p>
<p>    “低下头。”</p>
<p>    虽然不知道对方想要做什么，克拉克还是温驯的低下自己的头，并贴心的凑到那只有着梅花肉垫的猫爪子前。</p>
<p>    布鲁斯用爪子拨弄了两下克拉克额头的毛发，对方没有动弹，任由它的“胡作非为”。最后，一撮卷毛不负众望的出现在布鲁斯的眼前。</p>
<p>    “我好像在哪里见过你，你是不是拍过什么广告？我对你这撮卷毛记忆犹新。”</p>
<p>    都是狗狗眼可爱，当你被一只狗狗盯着的时候，你会发现——所言非虚。</p>
<p>    “你看过我的广告？！你认识我？！”克拉克感觉有一只黑色的小猫正在猛撞自己的心，砰砰的心跳得好像要飞起来了，终于有人认出它的身份，这是它狗生以来第一次这么欣喜。</p>
<p>    更令它没想到的是第二次回来的这么快。</p>
<p>    布鲁斯蹲坐在地上，皮毛的颜色使得它极易融入黑暗的小巷，但那双蔚蓝色的猫眼又使它分外吸引别人的视线。它嫌弃的舔了舔没有沾到金毛口水的猫毛，狡黠的猫眼骨碌转了两圈，一个主意便出现了。</p>
<p>    “我的公司最近正好要拍广告，我看你的跑的挺快，条件应该符合，你愿意为我的公司拍一支广告吗？不用急着回答我，考虑好了再来找我。”</p>
<p>    布鲁斯潇洒地丢下一块小铁片，和克拉克脖子上的狗牌一般大小，上面写了一个地址和一串电话。等克拉克将视线从铁片上抬起来时，它已经不见踪影了。</p>
<p>    克拉克没有怀疑为什么一只猫能开公司，这大概和为什么它一只狗能四处打零工流浪一个道理吧。现在它的心里只有一个念头，“主人，我要为这只猫拍广告！”</p>
<p>    现在天色已晚，夕阳也开始和大家说再见了，克拉克准备先找一个地方落脚，等第二天再找人问韦恩集团的位置。</p>
<p>    克拉克谨慎的眺望四周，确认那群疯狂的人没有追来之后它才小跑着离开那条阴森寂静的小巷。它快活的蹦蹦跳跳起来，额前的那撮卷毛也跟着在空气中飞舞。最终，它挑了一棵树作为暂时的栖息地点。</p>
<p>    直到夕阳的最后一缕光芒也被哥谭这头凶兽收入腹中，饱食一顿的凶兽逐渐露出了它原本的样貌，与它一同因为饱食苏醒的还有克拉克。</p>
<p>    克拉克打了个哆嗦，口里呼出的气息泛白，正值三月，白天和夜晚的温差在哥谭尤为显著。站起身，克拉克开始抖毛，从头到尾巴，它要将掉落在身上的叶子都甩个干净。</p>
<p>    可能是有些用力过猛，克拉克的眼前都出现了数颗小星星。傻乎乎的克拉克抬起头，它发现哥谭的夜空根本没有星星，只有大片大片的乌云，这让它想念起堪萨斯的夜空。在它还和主人一起生活时，每到夜晚，它最喜欢做的事就是数星星。一颗、两颗、三颗……总之它没有一次能坚持到数完它们。星星可调皮了，它们不仅会眨眼睛，还会跟它玩捉迷藏。</p>
<p>    克拉克眨了眨眼睛，它好像看到了什么东西。忘了说了，克拉克还有透视的能力。</p>
<p>    那是一只……蝙蝠？</p>
<p>    与众不同的是那只蝙蝠不是倒吊着的，它像猫一样一动不动的趴在树干上。如果不是因为它的颜色比浓重的夜色还要漆黑、还要纯正，克拉克可能也会忽视安静的它。</p>
<p>    那只蝙蝠怎么了？难道也下不来了？</p>
<p>    克拉克并不了解蝙蝠，但它还是将它归到了需要自己救助的范围里。克拉克把象征自己身份的小卷毛重新藏了起来，在夜色的掩护下，它飞了起来，并在蝙蝠做出反抗的动作前叼着它后颈的毛发带着它下了树。</p>
<p>    克拉克的鼻翼扇了扇，它觉得这只蝙蝠身上的味道和白天救的那只猫十分相似，它们怎么都喜欢待在同一棵树上，区别不过是一只喜欢待在树中央，一只喜欢待在树顶。</p>
<p>    脚刚踩着地面，克拉克立刻松开了口，勉强躲过蝙蝠的利爪。</p>
<p>    “你想干什么？我可是在救你！”</p>
<p>    “谁要你救了？！滚出我的哥谭，你这只多管闲事的救难犬！”蝙蝠呲着牙冲克拉克嘶吼了两声，然后威胁似的亮出自己的利爪，随后转过身，三两下灵活的又消失在夜色中。</p>
<p>    “不识好歹……”克拉克小声的埋怨，它又想起自己白天救的那只可爱的猫咪了。比起这只黑漆漆的蝙蝠，那只黑黝黝的猫咪明显可爱多了。</p>
<p>    只是……为什么它们从味道到爪子的形状看起来都差不多呢？</p>
<p>    克拉克:？？？所以我救的到底是只猫还是只蝙蝠？</p>
<p>    布鲁斯:为什么今天有那么多狗多管闲事？</p>
<p>彩蛋:</p>
<p>关于韦恩公司产品的广告</p>
<p>    克拉克凭着布鲁斯留下的铁片很快找到了韦恩庄园，一位和蔼的老人家为它开门。</p>
<p>    “你一定是布鲁斯老爷说的那条明星狗吧。”</p>
<p>    又有一个人认识自己，克拉克坐在地上，尾巴欢快地摇着。</p>
<p>    “跟我来吧，老爷一直在等你。”</p>
<p>    克拉克被老人领到了一大片草地，草地的规模看起来和它以前生活的农场差不多大，让它觉得爪子痒痒的，有种想跑一跑的冲动。布鲁斯正躺在一张椅子上，慵懒的晒着太阳。这次它没有睡着，不过看起来也快了。</p>
<p>    “布鲁斯老爷，你的客人到了。”</p>
<p>    布鲁斯轻轻的“喵”了一声，然后没有动静。又过了5秒，它伸直前爪，慢悠悠伸了个懒腰，尾巴惬意地扫了扫身后。</p>
<p>    “这么说你决定好了？”</p>
<p>    “当然，我愿意为你拍广告！”</p>
<p>    “很好，那我们开始吧。”布鲁斯眯着猫眼笑了起来，它冲站在一旁的阿福点点头，“准备好了。（喵~）”</p>
<p>    阿福架起拍摄的录像机，拿出早已准备好的道具——一颗球。</p>
<p>    没等布鲁斯解释这颗球的用途，看到球的克拉克已经兴奋地伸出舌头，它喘着粗气，跃跃欲试地盯着那颗球不放，浑身的肌肉按捺不住紧绷起来，流畅的线条为整只狗增添一分帅气。</p>
<p>    很好，这只狗看起来完全知道该做什么。</p>
<p>    “等会儿我还会把它扔出去，你只要负责捡回来就行。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地说，它似乎对需要运动的事一点兴趣都没有。</p>
<p>    克拉克虽然怀疑过它就是昨晚遇到的那只蝙蝠，但它现在的行为又让克拉克之前的猜想变得不像一回事了。</p>
<p>   敏捷的蝙蝠和慵懒的猫咪根本就是两个物种。</p>
<p>    “好，我一定会把球捡回来的。”克拉克信心满满的点头。</p>
<p>    “那我们开始吧。”布鲁斯乖巧的笑了笑，然后它……打开了网球自动发球机的开关，第一个球“咻”的一声消失在它们的视野里。</p>
<p>    克拉克这时才明白过来这片草地的用途，不用布鲁斯的指令，它的身体已经本能的奔向那颗消失在地平线后的网球。</p>
<p>    花了一点时间找到球，克拉克一边往回跑一边想，怪不得布鲁斯说需要一条跑得快的狗，如果不是它的（超级）速度够快，跑半天都不一定能把球捡回来吧，哪有广告能播放那么长的时间。（来自有经验的明星广告狗的吐槽）</p>
<p>    克拉克大概花了十几秒时间捡回了那颗球，它期待的望着布鲁斯，希望听到对方对自己刚才表现的评价。</p>
<p>    布鲁斯的目光在克拉克、湿漉漉的网球和自动发球机间来回移动，接着它露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，对克拉克说：“你跑的真够快的，不过拍摄的效果好像不太好，不如我们再来一次吧。”</p>
<p>    这个回答对克拉克来说不要太满意了！</p>
<p>    好久没人陪它玩过接球游戏了，布鲁斯愿意陪它玩，它再高兴不过了。</p>
<p>    于是，这支广告一而再，再而三的重拍了多次，直到所有的网球都变得湿漉漉了，布鲁斯看起来还是不满意。</p>
<p>    它会不会觉得我不适合拍广告。</p>
<p>    克拉克被布鲁斯的情绪感染了，它垂头丧气地趴着，眼神可怜兮兮的望着那只面无表情的猫咪。消失的太阳仿佛一同带走了克拉克所有的活力，它的毛发也失去了白天的光泽，恹恹的耷拉在地上。即使草地的照明能令四周宛如白昼，但它并不能改变什么。</p>
<p>    最后还是阿福看不过去，将一猫一狗带回了屋里。</p>
<p>    之后连着好几天，他们一直在“拍摄广告”。作为一只吃韦恩家、喝韦恩家、玩韦恩家、睡韦恩家的狗，克拉克立志要替布鲁斯拍出一支能令它满意的广告，不然都对不起它现在的“包养”生活（它从其他猫嘴里听来听来的新词）。但它不知道的是，或许只有当它不努力的时候，这支广告才能被拍出来。</p>
<p>    后来，那些报废的片段被阿福剪辑到一起，还真的成了一支广告，推销的产品销量颇佳。</p>
<p>    广告内容大抵是这样，当你不在家时，你的猫咪可以陪你的狗子玩耍（或者可以玩你的狗子），瞧，广告里的猫咪和狗狗玩得多么愉快，重点是百！玩！不！腻！</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>